Part Two the Plan to Kill the Super Friends
by Mark Meredith
Summary: The international jewel thief called the Bat stated, "I'm willing to make a gambit that you are wondering why one has called this group of strangers together, here". Popeye said, "I've heardz of youse. The police haves a huge bountyz on yerz headz". The Bat replied, "Yes this is very true, but as Phantom and Lamont Cranston knows from the invitation I 'had send' to them that".
1. Chapter 1

D Approx. Wrds. Cnt. 200

6 Cot Gr Rd, A 2012 M

Mad, con 1 Disposable Copy

8232

Part Two ...the

Plan to Kill the Super Friends Wonder

Woman, Super-Man, Bat-Man, the Flash, Zatara, the Blue

Beetle and Doctor Mid-Nite.

by

Mark Walter Meredith

The international jewel thief called the Bat stated, "I'm willing to make a gambit that you are wondering why one has called this group of strangers together, here".

Popeye said, "I've heardz of youse. The police haves a huge bountyz on yerz headz".

The Bat replied, "Yes this is very true, but as Phantom and Lamont Cranston knows from the invitation I 'had send' to them that I know who they are really. Please, I ask of you all, do not attempt to turn my-self in-to the police authorities. Trust me on this. The persons in the room wouldn't want these two forces that do good in this world to be revealed to the world. Just imagine Phantom's relatives in America being destroyed by criminals. Imagine Lamont Cranston's life being destroyed and him not being able to go on as crime-fighter in 'general'."

Monarch Valiant said, "What is to stop us from taking you down before you tell the world anything? Phantom has guns, 'Gordon' here who I've talked to earlier in this room has a metal sabre hanging at his side in a sheathe, who knows what weapons Cranston has. 'Gordon' has only learned swordplay from experience but I as royalty was taught fencing 'at younger age'. _**I**_ DON'T know about Cranston and Gordon and_**Phantom**_but what is to stop me from pulling **Gordon**'s sword from Gordon's scabbard and putting it through your heart like, just out of principal?

"Bat" merely replied, "I can answer that question in three ways, but instead I'll answer that question this way ….. Of course, you've all noticed 'the spread of comic's' books 'fanned out' on the desk. Action Comics number 20, Detective Comics issue 43, Sensation Comics One, Flash Comics one, Action Comics issue One and Blue Beetle issue advance copy issue One. All of you have heard of the new artistic genre called comic book magazines. Am I right? You across the room. I am pointing at you, now. You, sailor, tell me … E.C. Segar has approached you about doing a cartoon strip about how your circle of friends has gone on adventures to the island of the Goons and such. Affirm this, Popeye, yes or no?"!

Instead of saying yes, or no nor maybe; Popeye merely nodded silently.

Bat then continued, "I have had detectives research this fact. My friend, sailor, you have agreed to be in the strip THIMBLE THEATER. The rest of you who have had their families and friends' histories chronicled and told of in comic strips have had your histories researched by cartoonist artist-writers and have begrudgingly accepted that you have had your lives and family histories chronicled of in 'Sunday comic strips'. You must have seen the emergence of the genre of comic book reprints of our comic strips. Some of you must have had some pride about creating this new art genre artistic medium called comic funny books with your strip reprints. Maybe I'm wrong. Suddenly, then came a copy of Detective Tracy called DETECTIVE DAN. Suddenly comic book publishers were creating their own comic strips to fill up the comic funny books they made on their own. All of your cartoons were still in comic funny book magazines, but there was a cancer eating away at our creation, comic books. Companies would put out cartoon funny book strips about reporters mostly; sometimes they would have funny books' magazines devoted to stories about detectives. There was a detective character in Detective Comics called 'Dr. Occult' based on a detective who takes on only mysteries based on black magick. The creators of this strip are called Jerry Siegel and Joseph Schuster. Later the first issues of a new 'book' magazine called merely Action Comics needs a cartoon strip to go along with a planned strip about a magician named Zatara. After hearing rumors about a being named Super-man for a while, Mr. Siegel and Joseph Schuster publish a comic strip called merely Super-man. According to my detectives it took National Publications seven months to figure out it definitely wasn't Zatara that had caused the major sales in this 'record breaking' comic book. National gave the Super-man strip its own self-titled comic book named 'Superman.' Everyone was dying to know the true identity of this mystery man named the Superman and soon there was a strip in Detective Comics about a detective that wore a mask while operating called the Bat-Man. Soon came another caped mystery man written about by Mr. Siegel who could do almost anything in God's power named the Spectre. Then another caped man with a 'domino mask' that was as powerful as Superman being named Green Lantern. Superman has created a trend in being a mystery-man hero in public and has created a new genre in 'funny books' magazines called 'super heroes'. With the advent of World War II has come a trend of patriotic heroes. Red Circle Comics, the producer of Archie Andrews comics has created the first patriotic mystery man called the American Shield. Timely inc has switched from Pulp Fiction magazines such as the ones that published stories of me to switch to comic book magazines about a patriotic hero named Captain of America. Gentlemen …the genre we created and invented ourselves is being taken away from us. The end of the 40's will have taken comic magazine history away from us. It doesn't take a much to figure out that most of you do not want that. In interviews with a news'woman' named 'Lane' the Superman has admitted to basing his career on Popeye and his costume on 'Gordon'. Bat-man has based his career on Zorro and obviously mine" …. .

Kit Wilson the Phantom said, "What am I doing here, then"?

The jewel thief said, "All will be explained in time, my friend, but nevertheless to be said there is a super hero called the Blue Beetle that has a costume based on your design. … A mask that covers the hair and the edges of the face along with a 'domino' mask like your usual adventuring costume that you wear in Africa to fight modern pirates. The only difference in costume tights is Beetle wears all blue full body tights as you wear a purple full body suit tights. Does that answer your question Wilson"?

Mr. Wilson the Phantom replied, "Sufficiently. I have heard enough. I will listen some more". …. .

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

D Approx. Words Count... ...300

Four C. Road A Three 2012 D M

M 16 Disposable Copy

Phone Ex, 0823

_CARTOON_ CRISIS**.**

by

Mark Walt Meredith

There stood the Batman Mr. Wayne looking simplified in Mr. Wayne's detail as if the Batman were a cartoon and in truth he was. … as if the Batman were drawn by God ... and God were a cartoonist that had style, had scribbled a really quick drawing of the Batman. … was as if God **sketched** a really quick super-hero and every scribble was perfect with minimal lines drawn. The Batman was "square jawed" and muscular, having a barrel chest, and a "football-player-like," bigger upper-body looking like the Batman were drawn as if spray-painted by a "perfect graphiti artiste". This was the Batman from the cartoon based on "the first" Batman movie. This was how the Batman looked in BATMAN THE ANIMATED SERIES. Any questions kids? I didn't think so. In the crowd all around the Batman stood other characters from BATMAN THE ANIMATED SERIES: Clark Kent Kal-El Superman; Zatana Zatara; Barbara Gordon Batgirl; the Creeper; the first Robin now called Nightwing, young Mr. Grayson; Edward Nygma and Selina Kyle the Catwoman and the Weather Wizard. From the Legion of Super-Heroes cartoon, there was Karate Kid, Bouncing Boy, Duo Damsel, Saturn Girl, Dreamer, Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5, Chameleon Boy, Timber Wolf, Kid Chlorophyl, Cosmic Boy, Mon-El and Blok. From the BATMAN/SUPERMAN ADVENTURES: Supergirl, (Tim Drake) Robin 2, Wallace West the Flash, Kyle Rayner Green Lantern 1, Solar Boy, Live Wire and the Prankster. ...

Meredith-2 _CAR..._.**.**

The End

D Approx. Count 100

"Four G Rd Apartment" 2012 D M

M 16 Disposable Copy

Phone Ex, 0823

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

D. Apprx. Wrd. Contd. 700

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Introduction: X-Men versus L.E.G.I.O.N.

by

Mark Meredith

Did you know that the creator of the New X-Men helped create the Legion of Super-Heroes? In a way, he did. Not Morrison, Mr. Claremont, not Len Wein, I'm talking about David Cockrum. Cockrum was a first artist on the All New' … 'Different X-Men who had once been an "artist`e" on Legion 'Super-Heroes. Cockrum helped design some costumes. You could see the influence Cockrum had on 70's costumes of Legion 'Super-Heroes when you see Kurt Nightcrawler's first costume and you look at Ororo Storm's and maybe even John Proudstar's, James Logan Howlet's, Pete's Colossus's ...when you also compare the costume of new characters in Legion 'Super-Heroes...when members of the 1970's. Maybe even when you look at Cyclops's new visor. Cockrum created a character called Nightcrawler and said, "Hey, there should be a character like this to take over as leader for Legion 'Super-Heroes instead of Brain 5!"

The persons at D.C. Comics said, "No way, the character is too comical-looking, he can't be the leader. The character looks like a cutesy Goblin from a baby story. Nightcrawler will never be the leader of Legion 'Super-Heroes."

Around two decades later Nightcrawler is the leader of Excalibur.

Cockrum probably said, "I have a gem of an idea about somebody who has control over weather."

D.C. said, "No frickin' way". Cockrum probably drew Ororo Storm in her costume which looked as some of Legion' … 'Super-Heroes costumes that he had designed at that time looked. The writer looked probably at it saying, "No, I would not like writing that character".

Cockrum probably showed them a drawin' of Mr. Rasputin Colossus and said, "Check out the Legion 'Super-Heroes costume. Colossus is like the Thing, but he's made of steel."

D.C. probably said, "That's dumb".

Then Cockrum made a sketch of Jamey Howlett in that first costume and said, "This guy is called Wolverine. His name is Logan and he can't be killed, like a vampire."

The writer of Legion 'Super-Heroes was all saying, "No way is Logan going to ever be in a comic book. When pigs fly Wolverine can be in a comic book. Nobody will ever want a comic book with Logan inside it." Until today D.C. is still kicking each other in the butt for being so negative of people's creativity. New' … 'Different X-Men with their visually cool mutations and visual-looking costumes made New' … 'Different X-Men a sell out series afterward. Then D.C. were forced to copy … 'Different X-Men by way of revamp of the Teen Titans.

In saying the previous said, what if the 1970's New' … 'Different X-Men drawn by Cockrum had traveled in time to just before that very artist had left to go on t' the X-Men? Would Legion 'Super-Heroes argue with X-Men about Cockrum leaving? Would New X-Men argue with Legion 'Super-Heroes about how Legion 'Super-Heroes missed the proverbial boat?

- - -30- - -

M, G. Duramen Approximately Words Counted 100

506 Cottage Road Three 2012 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 Disposable Copy

Extension- 3372

The X-Men Versus Super Hero L.E.G.I.O.N.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

It was our second adventure since Johnathan Proudstar The Thunderbird died. Professor Charles Xavier Professor X had told us individually...in no rush ...going into each of the rooms ...knocking and telling us solemnly to meet in the study...dressed informally. So we X-Men knew to come in our plainclothes. My name is Ororo Munroe "Storm..." ...I am one of the new X-Men. …

- - -30- - -

Count 300

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far! Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you wants to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

M D Approximate Words Count 700

Four Oh Six Gr. Road A Three _2012 M

M W 162012 Disposable Copy

Work Phone # 32

ASTRO CITY VERSUS SUPERMAN VS.

SPIDERMAN; CHAPTER TWO, SUPERMAN VS. THE SAMARITAN

by

Kurt Busiek

A. Ross

B. Anderson

and M. W. Meredith

Mr. Kent El **and **Samaritan Mr. Martin suddenly appeared ... "...blinking" into existence again next to side of the **AstroBank Tower** up in the sky. Kent/Superman and Samaritan levitated in thin air and paused to look at each other. After a second Kent said, "Vesper's universe's cousins are fighting Diana Wonder Woman's universe".

"Samaritan" glanced backward at the AstroBank Tower as if thinking of his city and the people "Samaritan" protected. Samaritan asked, " Are you, Kent planning to sacrifice your Earth for the lives of Winged Victory's universe merely due to the fact...there's less people with powers? ... Merely because Vesper's universe has more helpless persons"?

Kent answered calmly, "Ever since I first looked into the eyes ...in public ...of Lane... my wife I've known she is the true purpose I am put on JLA's Earth, … is for saving her. I can't let my Earth die if Lane's one of their numbers. It's that simple for 'Kent'. Sometimes all a 'human' can do is go with your gut instinct. My heart says, 'No'."

"Martin" replied,** "**Maybe I would have said the same answer if our positions were reversed**. YahHHHhH"! **Samaritan swung _over handedly _ Martin's outstretched hand... energy of blue _Empyr__**ean**_ fire/time energies surged out of "Martin's" fingers flowing outward quickly, electrically across Superman's "steel muscles" as Kent flinched ... arching El's back in preparation.

Kent was at the ready for an attack as the fingers of "electricity transgressed" across Superman's **super-dense** skin. Surprised... Kent looked up from the net of LIGHTNING-s "dancing about" "'Superman's' tough muscles". Kent simply stated, "It doesn't even tickle. What kind of energy even is it.."..?

Martin simply stated, "It's Empyrean time energy. It's not supposed to hurt you. The time energy is supposed to grab hold of you". The arm that had the bolt of lightning channeling down it was pulled up by Martin suddenly, Kent was "slingshot" backward behind Martin, smashed into the side of the **AstroBank** **Tower** and Martin quickly drew back in to Samaritan, the Empyrean energy. "Martin" turned slowly around to look at the results of his handiwork. AstroBank's Tower's outer wall was shattered on a spot but there was no hole so where was Kent? "Martin" looked up knowing that Kent had a flying power and that most likely it seemed that was a direction Kent would've flown. "Martin" couldn't see Kent as Martin looked up. Samaritan allowed "Samaritan's" self to get lost in thought, thinking that Kent couldn't have had super speed because that just would be too much of a coincidence.

A voice came from behind Martin, "Martin: let's try that over." "Martin" spun around right into a haymaker punch across the side of Martin's skull.

The punch sounded like thunder, "Thoom!"! That being the split second Martin thought UNDIGNIFIED-ly "Yes ... yes Kent did **have** super speed"!

Martin levitated Martin's self back up "into upright position" and turned Samaritan's head back to look straight at El angrily. Kent swung again trying this time "a little bit" harder and "Martin" simply held Martin's hands opened "and fingers" of blue electricity spread outward right before Samaritan. Superman's punch deflected off the web of Empyrean electricity that was spreading out in front of Samaritan. Samaritan looked through the "web" at Kent as Kent paused. Martin stated the fact, "… Empyrean energy net could be used as a force field, Kent. Sorry about that buddy". ….

- - -30- - -


End file.
